The availability of FM radio stations, or other radio broadcast stations, varies with geographical location. Prior techniques for selecting preferred stations are additive, meaning that selected radio stations may be assigned to preset buttons and thus added to a list of favorite stations. This may be done by performing a scan of available channels and playing each available channel or a short period of time, during which a user may press and hold a preset button to assign the station being played to the selected preset button. In this way, a selected station is added to the list of stations accessible via the preset buttons. Still further, a computer application or program may perform an automatic scan of radio stations to produce a list of available stations. A user may then select stations from the list of available stations to be added to a list of favorite stations. In both of these examples, the station scan is initiated by the user, and radio stations must be selected one at a time by the user to be added to a list of stations.
It would be useful to provide an improved method for managing a station list.